


【信条(主尼)】夜潮弥荡(pwp)

by VanillaStimulant



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaStimulant/pseuds/VanillaStimulant
Summary: 一个爱欲流淌的晚上
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	【信条(主尼)】夜潮弥荡(pwp)

未来某一天的主角x尼尔

酒店脆弱的床单已经被尼尔揉捏的发皱，他现在正把头埋进柔软的枕头里试图找到些喘息的机会。这句身体正在被过度使用，很显然，使用者刻意忽略了这一点，只是俯下身来让自己和尼尔严丝合缝地贴在一起，用舌苔去舔弄尼尔最敏感的脖子和耳垂。呜咽声低低传来，尼尔有这种职业病，无论什么时候都紧咬牙关。

`放松点，好像是我要把你吃了。`

尼尔在暗处翻了个白眼，他觉得这是一个事实。事实就是，他的老板兼情人现在正把他压在酒店顶楼的套间里一顿猛干，呃，进行一场激烈的性爱，以此来弥补他们一个月没见的想念，饥渴，尼尔承认，这是他们见面之后，双方的身体最本能的反应。从接吻开始，年长者总是能带起全部的节奏，他是一个好的导师，好的领导者，也是一个体贴的情人，他手把手的教会尼尔用舌尖取悦全部爱意，然后把五指揉进尼尔的头发里，拉近两人的距离，这时尼尔的腿就会不由自主的发软，最后垮进男人怀里。顶头上司的吻有时候轻巧利落，有时候又绵长的像伦敦的雨，总也没有停的时候，这次更甚，他们在玄关开始，尼尔的后背先是隔着一只手被砸上墙壁，又磨磨蹭蹭的粘上了沙发，而后他的衣服被一件一件扒下来，等到他赤身裸体的时候，他们已经在床上拥吻几分钟了。尼尔晕晕乎乎地用手推打着精壮的男人，却毫不意外地变成了一场色情至极的抚摸，而他的双腿也自觉的缠上了对方的腰，直到这个吻结束，尼尔才发现自己紧紧抱在自己老板身上，而老板身下那东西也在提醒他，今天他算是惹上麻烦了。

他们上一次做爱是在英国，尼尔的小公寓里。尼尔本以为男人正远在南半球进行地球保卫战，没想到他刚倒满一杯龙舌兰，还没入口就被按在书桌上扒裤子了。小公寓的门难不倒前CIA特工，特工先生冲尼尔的耳朵里吹了一大堆下流又风流的情话，尼尔被哄的七荤八素，也不知道按在桌子上做了多久，后背挨上床时，他脑子里只有睡觉的念头。太累了，却又不想让男人走，硬是搂着男人睡了一晚上，早上起来被抱去卫生间洗澡还不肯撒手。这次他依旧延续以往的风格，即便是知道自己今晚的下场，被吻的脑子发了热依旧是抱着老板的后背不放。自然懂他的意思，于是尼尔被抱起来摔在床上，他的老板欺身上来吸吮着许久未被疼爱过的乳头，双手用力抚慰着没怎么受过关照的小兄弟，同时他避开了尼尔腰上的淤青，不知道是什么时候受的伤，取而代之的是印在伤痕上的，几个湿漉漉的吻。尼尔随即发出几声轻喘，脚心不老实的抬起又按放在男人的后背上，来回几次，脚腕就被抓住向胸前推去，腰间的湿痕一路向下蔓延，在小腹处短暂停留。

尼尔和男人对视着，谁都爱惨了尼尔的眼睛，蓝色的，纯粹的眼睛，透着不羁风流，却也悲悯又自由，是永无归日的鸟，也是向死而生的鹰。男人就这样看着尼尔，然后轻轻吻过他下身每一处肌肤。最后含住尼尔的性器，压制着妄图挣动的双腿，几次口活就能让尼尔挺着腰射精。这还不够，男人今晚有些恶趣味，他想听到落魄小狗的求饶声。在床上让尼尔屈服不得不说是一件很有成就感的事情，他们向来如此。

尼尔被勒令自己抱住双腿，而他的老板用身体包裹了他，过量的润滑剂在尼尔的臀部揉开，男人只用几根手指就让尼尔抱着腿连连喘息，他喜欢这样的场面，红着脸，胸膛剧烈起伏却又一声不吭的尼尔，他默默地加了一根手指，尼尔崩紧了身体后终于偏着头难耐地叫了一声。这才像话，男人在尼尔脸颊轻啄一口，手指慢慢离开尼尔的后穴，取而代之的是他那根滚烫的鸡巴，在润滑剂和避孕套的完美配合下，穴口一点一点吃进了整根，年长者把胳膊伸到尼尔的后背，半抱着尼尔，轻轻地开始动作。这是最难适应的部分，尼尔的身体最开始总是这样涩，生涩，青涩，不管他们做过多少次，尼尔每一次开始都会紧的不成样子。不过男人喜欢这样，他一点一点用鸡巴征服这个男人，他的起点与终点，他的过去与未来。

尼尔主动吻向情人的胡茬，又硬又痒，换来的是更深的挺入，是的他知道，他老板本就天赋秉异，但是偏偏又技巧颇多，这让他一度很头疼，他被吊着高潮了一下，又被狠狠地干进来让前端硬的难受，男人允许他自己弄出来，却每次都在紧要关头按住他的手不让他射，这是最烦人的。尼尔生生被逼出几滴泪来，眼睛左右看着男人的脸，细细描摹一遍后投出哀求的目光。

他要把我吃了。尼尔非常肯定。现在他后背对着男人，而对方给他的力道完全要把他操进床里。几秒前他已经宣布投降，他不再抑制自己的呻吟和求饶，没想到这完全刺激了男人，不应期还没过就又开始新一轮的操干，少说点话，尼尔迷迷糊糊的警告自己，否则肯定有一天会被操死在哪张床上。千万别是他的床，他还挺喜欢那床单上的花纹，老板给他买的。

`嗯，不行了，不，不要了...'尼尔终于放下了底线求饶，他的身体和灵魂快要一分为二，一面是极致的痛苦，另一面是无穷的快感，他在痛与乐中喘息着享受，沉沦，放纵。这是爱吗？

尼尔觉得自己快要接近答案了。

"...呃，啊！`

"尼尔，"  
"嗯，嗯啊，嗯，怎么了`

男人久违的沉默了一会儿，"没什么，就想喊你的名字。"  
"随时待命，先生。"

尼尔不太愿意动弹，他陷在床里，刚才操他不轻的男人正侧卧在他身边，有时候他也不知道他们俩谁比谁黏人，总的来说，让这份黏糊一直延续到死的那天也不错。

让他们永远这样，最好不过。


End file.
